The Quest for the Siren's Sleep
by PanicFallingRomance
Summary: Abigail Parker's life is normal. Until its not. She's a demigod. Join her and her friends on a quest for the Siren's sleep. Basically all OCs. Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan so obviously these peeps aren't mine. BTW I kinda suck at descriptions so yeah.
1. Chapie 1

Abigail Parker thought she was a normal girl. She had nice friends, nice school, and good grades. But that was back when she was back when she was twelve. Twelve. Just a number. Twelve months. Twelve days of Christmas. Twelve disciples. Twelve angry men. Twelve. So why twelve? What was so special about the number twelve? First of all, Abigail was twelve when she finally got her first phone. Mistake número uno **(AN: That's right. I speak Spanish)**. Abigail brought that phone with her everywhere. For once she wouldn't be the one that just sits there while everyone uses their phone. She was happy. But not for long. About two months after she got her phone, Abigail started seeing things. Weird things. Things normal people wouldn't see. Dogs that aren't actual dogs. People with weird faces. The works. For a while, Abby thought she was going insane. But that stopped one day. She was at the park. The park near her house. The park most people didn't go to. The old park. Abigail liked it there. A place to think. A place to be alone. A special place. Abigail was sitting on a swing, when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. He looked like a typical California teen. Which was weird because Abigail lived in North Carolina. The beach boy had bling hair, tan skin, the works. He walked up to her. He gave her a bracelet with a sun charm. _Protect this bracelet,_ He said. _Guard it with your life,_ He said. _When the time comes use it,_ He said. _Be safe, Abigail,_ He said. And with that he walked away. Abigail blinked and he was gone. Gone into the sunset. Abigail looked at the bracelet. The bracelet with the sun charm. The sparkling sun charm. She slipped it onto her wrist. _I will protect this,_ she thought. _Protect this with my life._

The next week is when it happened. When Abigail's life changed. She was leaving school. Leaving school while talking to her best friend, Leslie Whitling. Leslie. Leslie was a tannish girl from Florida. She loved to surf. She was a surfer girl. They talked and walked, walked and talked. Then Abigail saw something. She saw something weird. Something no one would believe. A giant hound. Way bigger than a dog. A hellhound, if we want to go into detail. It was stalking towards Abigail and Leslie. Fast. Abigail told Leslie to get back, to run. Leslie didn't understand. She wanted to stay. Besides, it was only a dog. But it wasn't. Abby tried to tell her to run, but the giant dog leaped. It landed on Leslie. Leslie screamed. It was in that moment that Abigail knew. She knew it was time. She pressed the sun charm. For a minute nothing happened. Then she heard something. It sounded like a ringing in her ear. It was loud. The hellhound heard it. It stopped and looked up. It looked behind Abigail. Abigail turned around. There was two twin daggers floating the the air. Abby knew what to do somehow. She grabbed the daggers and ran toward the hound. She quickly started slashing at it until it was a pile of dust. Leslie had passed out. Abigail looked around. Only one person was watching, Sanders Brookley. A quiet kid in her class that she didn't know very well. He walked up to her. He told her to come with him. She did. They walked to the bus stop. They took a bus to New York. They went as far as they could. Finally Sanders got up and told her to follow him. They walked until they got to a clearing in the woods. At first all Abigail saw was trees. But then she concentrated and saw something different. Something wonderful. A camp. Camp Halfblood

Sanders brought her into camp. He brought her to a big house, which Sanders later told her was called the Big House. There was a man there. Except he wasn't really a man. He had the head and torso of a man. But from the waist down he was a horse. A literal horse. His name was Chiron. Chiron told Sanders to bring her to the rec room for the video. The video. Abigail watched the video and learned. She was a daughter of a god or goddess. A Greek god or goddess. She was confused at first. She asked many questions. But she had the main gist of it. Sanders brought her to a place called the Hermes Cabin. Hermes was the Greek god of travelers. She remembered that from the Greek unit at school. She also remembered he was the god of stealing. She makes sure to zip up her pockets. They said she would stay there until she was claimed. It was a bit crowded. But not too bad. The week went by slowly. She met a friend. Her name was Raven. Raven Miller. She was a daughter of Janus. She was the same age of Abigail. Abigail liked having a friend. Raven was definitely something. She had black hair on one side of her head and silverish hair on the other. She had spunk. Abigail liked that. It reminded her of Leslie.

Her third week at camp, Abigail got claimed. Claimed. It was a Wednesday. Abigail liked Wednesday. Abigail was eating dinner. Dinner. Not the most important meal of the day. That was breakfast. She was eating dinner. Raven walked by and scared her. She dropped her fork. She laughed and bent down to pick it up. She grabbed the fork and sat back up. Everything was quiet. Abigail felt tons of eyes on her. She looked up. Sever home was looking at her- or above her. She looked up. They was something above her. A sign of some sorts. That's when Abigail realized. She had been claimed.

 _Hail, Abigail Parker, Daughter of Apollo, god of healing and music._ She heard a voice say. Someone at her table told her to get up and walk to the Apollo table. She got up and started towards the table. She could feel all the eyes following her every move. She sat down across from a tan boy with curly blond hair, and next to a tannish girl with light brown hair. The boy introduces himself as Will Solace. The girl was named Kayla Fischer. At least, that's what Will said. Will was three years older than Abigail. Will was nice. He said he was the cabin counselor. He said he'd do all he could to make Abigail at home. Abigail liked him.

After dinner Abigail went to the Hermes cabin to get her stuff. She then moves to the Apollo cabin. Her bed was next to Will's. Will said Abigail could be his little sister. Abigail liked that. Abigail liked camp. Abigail liked it. Abigail drifted off to sleep.

~Meanwhile somewhere far away~

 _I will get my revenge. The gods will pay for what they did to me. They haven't seen the last of me. I will return._

 **Heyyyyy. WriteThisBook223 here! I hope you like this story. It will be OC centric. Like Percy and Annabeth and all them won't really be in the story. It's still not too late to submit OCs. OC summations will be closed when I say so. It'll probably be closed by the end of chapter three. I hope you enjoy the story. The main character will be Abigail but there will be other main characters. Thanks to all the people on QuizUp who helped me with OCs. Also big thanks to my friend Lorelei for wonderful ideas. Thank you again! Bye!**


	2. Chapie 2

~Two Years Later~

Abigail Parker was leaving her cabin. Not forever. Just for about an hour while she ate breakfast. She sat down across from Will and next to Kayla. Her normal spot. Once you chose a place to sit at the Apollo table you usually stayed there for the rest of your time at camp. Sometimes other cabin members would switch with you, but everyone eventually ends back up in their original seat.

"So Abigail," her cabin mate, and big brother Will Solace said. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Like normal. Demigod dreams. The works." Abigail said, picking at her food.

"What? Not hungry?" Kayla said, elbowing her.

"Just tired," She replied, before setting her fork down on the table.

Abigail put her head in her hands and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She had had a weird dream, filled with green smoke, rocks, and ocean. Abby had no clue what it meant.

After breakfast she walked down to the volleyball court to meet up with her best friends, Raven Miller and Max Moore. Max was tallish and tan- since was Argentinian. He had brown hair with blue highlights. He was a son of Nemesis.

"Hey Abigail!" Max said.

"Hey Max, Raven," I said nodding at Raven. She nodded back.

They weren't in a fight. That's just how they normally greeted each other.

"What activity do you guys have first? I have archery," Abigail asked.

"I have lava wall and Max has combat," Raven said, stretching.

"Tired?" Abigail said, laughing at Raven's face.

She rolled her eyes. "You have no idea,"

"I didn't sleep well myself," Abigail said, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, what do you expect! We're Demigods for Pete's sake!" Max said, shaking his hands.

Raven and Abigail both laughed at his wild gesture. Max could be crazy like that. With his disheveled hair, giant glasses, he was definitely something else. They parted ways and headed towards their own activities.

When Abigail got to archery she could see something had happened. Everyone was huddled in groups listening. She walked over to Will.

"Will," she said quietly, "what's going on? What happened?"

"Remember Jon Griffin?" Will said

"Yeah. He was friends with David right?"

"Yeah. You know how he went on that quest with Rebecca and Sanders?"

Abigail nodded.

"Well Rebecca and Sanders returned. But with no Jon," Will finished gravely.

Abigail gasped. What had happened to Jon?

"They don't know where he is but they don't think he's dead. He's a good fighter, I think he can fend for himself. At least until someone finds him," Will said, putting his head in his hands.

Will walked away to go get supplies for archery.

Abigail walked over to the bench and lay down. She ended up falling asleep. A few minutes later she awoke to someone shaking her.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," She said sitting up.

She looked up to see David standing over her laughing.

"Stop laughing! I didn't sleep well last night. I had a really weird dream," Abigail said, fake pouting.

"Don't we all?" David said, helping her up.

"So. Where's everyone else?" She asked while walking with David.

"They're all at the archery range. We had left without and then Will did role call and you weren't there so he told me to come find you," He said wiping dirt off his hands.

"How long was I out?"

"About thirty minutes,"

"Oh,"

They were quiet the rest of the way to the archery range.

Archery whizzed by quickly, as did the rest of the day. Finally it was camp fire. They sang the usual songs. They ate s'mores. Finally, Annabeth Chase and Rachel Dare stood up. The campfire instantly quieted down.

"Hello everyone. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and this is Rachel Dare, our resident oracle," Annabeth said, pointing to Rachel who waved.

"Now as all of you know, a few years ago there was a prophecy. 'A half blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds. And see the world in endless sleep, the hero's soul cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze'. And we all know," she continued, "that that prophecy was about Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Percy raised his hand and some of his friends wolf whistled.

"And everyone know that two years ago we had another prophecy, 'Seven halfbloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of death'. That prophecy was about Percy Jackson, again, Me, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang,"

The people that were there stood and, if you were Leo, bowed.

"Now, most of you might know," Rachel took over, "That I lost my oracle abilities at the end of the war. That is still the case, but I have received a prophecy from Apollo himself. He sent me a envelope with two parchments in it. One was labeled 'OPEN FIRST' so naturally, I opened that one first. He said not to open the other envelope until all of camp was gathered together. He also said that Camp Jupiter's auror had gotten a message like this. He said that in this letter," she held up the letter, "in this letter, is the next great prophecy,"

Almost everyone gasped. The next great prophecy. About to be revealed.

"Is everyone ready?" Rachel said nervously.

Everyone was silent.

Now Abigail wasn't nervous, well, nervous for herself. She knew she wasn't going to be one of the ones the prophecy spoke of. She had never even gone on a quest! No, she was worried for the people who were chosen. They would have to face challenges so hard, endurance things that was so long. Maybe even watch other people die. She was scared for what their mental state would be after they were done. Abigail knew that Nico Di Angelo had almost died- twice for that matter! She didn't want anyone to die.

Rachel took a deep breath in and rose. She was hovering about the ground when her eyes turned green and green smoke came out of her mouth.

"The walk of eight will seal the fate

For the siren that weeps, they must put her to sleep

The light will shine on the chosen ones tonight

They must find the hunter and the lost one for the death toll to be none."

And with that she fell to the ground. Annabeth helped her up and told her what had happened. Everyone else was looking around. No lights were shining yet.

All of a sudden a light shone on Max. Then another on Raven. Next one shone on some kid Abigail didn't know. She thought he was maybe from the Ares cabin? Then a light shone on Percy Jacksons sister. Abby couldn't quite remember her name, she just knew that she was one of the girls that Abby didn't like. Finally she something around her. She looked around and tried to find which one of her brothers or sisters had been chosen. Then she realized everyone was looking at her. She was the final prophecy child.

Chiron stood up. "Congratulations Max Moore, Raven Miller, Darius O'Connor, Alyssa Jackson, and Abigail Parker. You'll leave in the morning for Camp Jupiter. Good luck."

~Meanwhile at Camp Jupiter~

After the auror, Aquinnah, had finished reading the prophecy, lights shone on Korra Rose, and Kyra and Luke Evans. Reyna knew that she needed to contact Camp Halfblood immediately. She knew they had gotten a letter and most likely the prophecy. They had to plan when the two camps would meet up so the teens could meet. Reyna knew another prophecy was bad news. She just hoped the younger ones could avoid the worst of it.

 **Hey frienditos. Thanks for reading. I have decided I don't need anymore OCs. I have enough. Anyways, I was going to upload in in a few days but since today is Percy's Birthday I decided to upload today. Yay! I got Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes today! I'm so excited to read it! Okie dokie. Here I am, tuning out. ~WriteThisBook223**


	3. Chapie 3

**Quick author's note- This story will take place in Abigail's pov from now on. I just find it really hard to write in third person. Thanks!- WriteThisBook223**

I sat down on my bed. I had almost finished packing and I was really tired. I had been up almost all night. When I first saw that light shining on me, I nearly passed out. In fact, I did a few minutes after that. When I woke back up in the infirmary, Raven and Max were sitting next to me while Will put a cold washcloth on my forehead. I slowly sat up.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens," Raven said smirking.

"What happened?" I said, rubbing my throbbing head.

"Well, you found out you were part of that prophecy and you kinda were paralyzed for a few minutes then you just passed out," Will said.

"Oh. Wow. So, we really are going on that quest," I said lying back down.

"Yeah," Max said. "And if you want to be ready for the quest I suggest you go back to your cabin and start packing,"

"Good idea," I said, getting out of the infirmary bed. "Maybe I can get a little sleep too,"

I stood up and walked out of the building with Max and Raven. We walked Raven to her cabin then went to mine.

"Bye Abigail," Max said turning around and waving his hand as he walked away.

"Bye Max," I replied while walking into my cabin.

Now here I am, sitting on my bed in the morning, somewhat packed. The kids in my cabin are beginning to stir so quickly I try to finish packing. I know that if I'm not finished before they wake up, they'll try to make me pack unnecessary things. I shove some clothes in, a hairbrush, shoes, water bottle, and a flashlight. I also shove some books in for good measure.

"Hey Abigail," I hear someone say behind me. "Finished packing yet? Because, you know, if you're not I could help,"

"No, no, David. It's fine. I'm just about finished. I've got everything I need,"

He nods and heads to the bathroom to get changed.

I finish packing and leave my duffel bag on my bed while I go to get changed. I wear a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with jeans shorts, my lucky jacket and converse. I left my hair down, but I did brush it. By the time I came out, it was time to go to breakfast. After breakfast I would have to come back here and get my duffel bag, then meet everyone else at the top of the hill.

I sat down in my spot at the Apollo table. I had a strawberry banana smoothie. That's all my stomach could hold. Was I nervous for today? I guess you could say that. Actually, that's all you could say, because that's what I was. Nervous. Nervous for my first quest, for my first real monster. Just nervous.

I got up halfway through breakfast.

"Abigail, where are you going," Will asked concerned.

"I'm not feeling to well" I replied. "I'm gonna go lie down for a few minutes."

He nodded and I walked out of the pavilion. The second I got outside, I ran to my cabin. I ran into the bathroom and barely made it in when I threw up. I knew I wasn't really sick, just extremely nervous. I always had a weak stomach.

I stood up and walked to the sink. I splashed water on my face. I walked back into the living quarters and lay down on my bed. I eventually fell asleep.

A little while later I was woken up my Will.

"Hey Abigail. Come on. You've got to go on your quest," he said, lightly shaking me.

I sat up and hugged Will.

"I'm nervous, Will. I mean, I've never even fought a real monster out in the wild. I've never been on a quest. I- I'm just scared, Will. What if- what if I get hurt? What if I- what if I die, Will? What happens if I die? I don't- I don't want to die. I don't want to go,"

At this point I was crying. I had never really cried before, except for that time when I found out that monsters had killed my mom, but now I was full on bawling. I didn't want to go on the quest. I wanted to stay here. Safe. In my cabin. My home.

"Shh, shh. It'll be okay Abigail. Everything will be okay," Will was rubbing the back of my head. It made my calm down a bit.

"Abigail, look. You're going to go on your quest and you're gonna come back fine. You're gonna be fine,"

I loved how he said I was going to be fine. Because everything might not be fine. But I will.

We stayed there for a few more minutes.

"Ok Abigail. You've got to go on your quest now," Will said pulling me up.

I nodded, stood up, and grabbed my bag. We walked out the door and headed toward the hill.

Everyone at camp was on the hill. I walked up toward Max and Raven. Everyone was saying goodbye to their cabin mates. Raven was hugging her fellow Janus campers. As was Max. I walked over to where my cabin was standing. Everyone came and gave me a hug and wished me good luck. Except Eliza. She didn't like me. She came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"I hope that if someone dies, it's you,"

I must have looked terrified because Will came up and told me take a few deep breaths.

I gave Will a big hug then went over to where Max and Raven were standing. I saw Alyssa Jackson hug her brother, Percy. I saw the other boy stand off to the side. His cabin was laughing off and wasn't really saying good bye to him. I walked over.

"Hey. I'm Abigail" I said reaching my hand out.

"I'm Darius," He said shaking my hand. He had a slight English accent.

"What cabin are you in? I'm from Apollo," I said

"I'm from Ares," He said nodding his head over at them.

"Ah. Not much for goodbyes I'm guessing?"

"Not really. They like punches and kicks more," He said chuckling.

"Yeah. I can tell. Here, why don't you come over here with my friends and we can get to know everyone better," I said putting my hand out so he could grab it.

"Sure," He took my hand and I brought him over to Max and Raven.

"Hey guys, this is Darius, Darius, this is Raven and Max," He shook their hands.

The other girl, Alyssa, walked over to us. Alyssa had short, black hair and sea-green eyes, just like her brother, Percy.

"Hi! I'm Alyssa, as you all know, and I just wanted to say hi, and wanted to meet you all!"

I opened my mouth to tell her my name but she put her finger to my lip and shushed me.

"Ah, ah, ah. I meant to introduce myself, not the other around," she snapped.

She turned around and went to go attach her bags to her Pegasus. Yes. We were riding Pegasi to Camp Jupiter.

I looked over at Max and Raven. We shared a look. We usually communicate through looks when there are people we don't want hearing our conversations around us.

All of us (including Darius) walked over to where the Pegasi were waiting. I got on one named Windsnap. She was gray, but had white streaks in her mane.

I attached my bag to the saddle. I was no expert Pegasus rider but I know how to ride one, after all, it was required to learn how to ride Pegasi at Camp Half-Blood.

Once everyone was on their respective Pegasus, we took off. Now was the beginning of our quest. Now was the start of a whole new story.


End file.
